Special Event: Blackest Night
by Hedgehogmania
Summary: Este evento consiste en que todos los combates estan pactados con ciertas condiciones, no solo el campeonato esta en juego... puede ser algo mas riesgoso


**Blackest Night**

**El show inicia con una gran pirotecnia y los General Managers de cada marca estan en un palco especial para observar la accion.**

**Cruiserweight Championship Match**

**(C) Todd VS Burny** = Se presenta formalmente al campeon y a la retadora. La lucha fue un poco sosa debido a que Burny no estaba centrada en el combate, Todd al contrario se podia mover libremente en el ring, hubo mas movimientos aereos por parte de Todd, Burny solo luchaba al contraataque sin ninguna iniciativa. Por un movimiento errado de Todd, la flame hedgehog toma la ventaja por unos momentos acorralando a Todd en un esquinero y golpeandolo en el estomago. La contienda toma un giro muy repentino cuado Burny iba a finiquitar el asunto con la GTS pero Todd al momento de ser elevado, gira para aplicar unas tijeretas hacia el esquinero y tumbar a Burny con una Roundhouse Kick, Todd sube al esquinero y prepara el Shooting Star Press pero Burny sale del ring inmediatamente, eso no detiene a Todd y se lanza sobre ella fura del ring, Todd la vuelve a llevar al ring y ahora si…. SHOOTING STAR PRESS! Y la cuenta llega a tres!

Todd retiene su titulo ante Burny de manera impresionante.

En el backstage esta Oz preparandose para su combate y detrás de el aparecen Lous y Randy, dicen que le desean suerte en su match pero este les responde que si la razon de su visita es para decirle que no podra ganar, que entonces lo dejen solo y se va, Randy le dice a Louis que tienen que hacer algo para detenerlo.

**InterElemental Championship Match ******_ El primero que aplique un finisher sera descalificado_********

**(C) Crusher VS The Ultimate Hedgehog =** Crusher entra confiado con la campeona femenil Susan y Thomas mientras que Ultimate entra con una silla en las manos queriendo golpear a quienes estan apoyando a Crusher. Ambos se miden a fuerza bruta y nadie puede doblegar al otro, Thomas y Susan siguen alentando a Crusher mientras que Ultimate los repele como puede, en un momento cuando Crusher estuvo a punto de embestirlo con una tacleada, Ultimate lo toma y aplica un Bear Hug para rendirlo, el campeon esta en problemas y Thomas sube para distraer al referi mientras que Susan golpea a TUH para que suelte a su compañero, Crusher toma ventaja del asunto y aplica un Spinebuster pero la cuenta llega a dos. Crusher se prepara para llevarlo a otro Spinebuster, pero cuando lo carga, Ultimate lo toma con otro Bear Hug y esta a punto de rendirlo, ahora Susan es quien distrae al referi mientras que Thomas quiere dejar en KO a Ultimate pero en eso aparece Summer para atacar a Susan y Jenny llega a salvar a Ultimate aplicandole el Jen-Gem a Thomas, Crusher pierde el aliento y el referi lo declara incapaz de continuar, THE ULTIMATE HEDGEHOG ES EL NUEVO CAMPEON INTERELEMENTAL!

Summer y Jenny celebran con el Nuevo campeon mientras que los SPG se van furiosos.

Se muestra un gran panorama del coliseo y agradecen a los lectores que siguen Hedgehogmania de cerca. Despues se muestra el promo entre la rivalidad entre Ashura y Oz, y se pacta el combate para ambos.

**I Quit Match ******_El perdedor sera suspendido por 2 Special Events_********

**Oz VS Ashura =** Ashura sale con un yeso en el codo imitando a Oz por su lesion, toma el microfono y dice que esta listo para recibir su momento de gloria pero es interrumpido por el titantron de Oz, estrenando su primer playera oficial…. IT'S CLOBBERING TIME! Ambos estan en el ring, los presentan y les recuerdan las estipulaciones del combate. El combate da inicio con Ashura tratando de castigar a Oz de su codo lesionado pero este no se deja, se miden las fuerzas y Oz parece llevarle mucha ventaja en cuanto a fuerza se refiere. Ashura viendose en problemas baja del ring esperando a que Oz lo siga pero no se da cuenta de que tiene una silla y con ella golpea a Oz en el brazo lastimado, Oz se queda en el piso lastimandose pero no dice que se rinde. Ashura castiga a Oz con varios objetos como palos de Kendo y escaleras pero Oz no se quiere rendir, por un momento del combate el flame hedgehog toma el controlo del match en un movimiento errado de Ashura al tratar de estrellarlo contra la mesa de los comentaristas, Oz ataca con un silletazo en la cabeza de Ashura dejandolo en KO y poniendolo en la mesa, Oz sube al ring y luego al esquinero y desde esa distancia ATACA CON UN SUPER CODAZO BIONICO ROMPIENDO LA MESA JUNTO CON EL CUERPO DE ASHURA! Oz se lastima aun mas del codo pero sabe que tiene que rendir a su oponente de una forma u otra, lo lleva al ring de nuevo y aplica su Hedgehog Vise X pero Ashura no se rinde. Se arrastra a tal grado de salir de nuevo del ring y Oz trata de aliviar su dolor en el codo, Ashura mientras tanto saca debajo del ring otra silla metalica y deja en KO a Oz, este esta a punto de finiquitarlo pero salen Randy y Louis para rescatarlo, lo saca del ring Louis y Randy levanta a Oz pero este les dice que salgan de aquí gritandoles "Esta es mi pelea, no los necesito! FUERA!" Randy trata de hacerlo reaccionar pero Oz se molesta mas y le suelta un golpe a ambos, Louis y Randy se quedan sorprendidos y se van pero por detrás aparece Ashura y golpea con el respaldo de la silla en el estomago a Oz, Ashura aprovecha esta oportunidad para poner la silla en su brazo lastimado y estrellarlo contra el poste! Ashura hace una palanca al brazo y de Oz y lo fuerza a gritar con dolor "ME RINDO, ME RINDO, ME RINDO!"

Ashura sorprendentemente gana el combate llevandose una dolorosa victoria, el referi llama a los medicos para que se lleven a Oz y Ashura solamente se burla de el diciendole adios, ahora Oz se va suspendido hasta Right Superior.

En el backstage Ashura va riendose hasta que se topa con Randy y Louis viendolo con mucho enojo. Se muestra un pequeño promo de los futuros Hedgelammy's Award's donde se premiara a lo mejor de lo mejor en el primer aniversario entero de Hedgehogmania, se les invita a los usuarios a votar en las categorías disponibles. Despues se muestra el cartel del siguiente match, por el titulo de la marca extrema.

**Devastating Championship Fatal Four Way Match ******_El ganador tendra inmunidad por 3 Special Event_********

**(C) Rush VS Jenny VS Austin VS Chris =** Todos los retadores salen al ring, Austin le quiere inviter una cerveza a Jenny pero esta, riendose, le dice que no y cuando sale Rush todos lo abuchean. El combate fue muy reñido ya que todos los retadores estaban a punto del pin completo, el que mas se acerco al pin final fue Chris ya que no dejaba de castigar a Austin, mientras que Jenny lidiaba con todos los retadores, no se concentraba en uno solo, Austin por su parte hizo el combate mas agresivo al sacar mesas, escaleras, sillas, mazos y señales de Stop y castigar con todo a Rush, mientras que el aprovechaba cada oportunidad que los demas daban en bandeja de plata, cuando alguien estaba semi nockeado el aplicaba la cuenta de tres. Austin con el apoyo de todo el publico pone una mesa y le prende fuego, a quien tiene mas cerca es a Jenny, la toma para llevarla a un bombazo pero en ese momento Chris ya habia aplicado el CodeBreaker a Rush y lo cubre…. PERO AUSTIN LLEGA CORRIENDO A DETENER LA CUENTA DE TRES! Chris manda a Austin a rebotar en las cuerdas pero el equidna se sujeta, Chris molesto quiere sacarlo del ring donde esta la mesa incendiada pero Austin lo manda con una catapulta fuera del ring pero no cae en la mesa y cuando se creía a salvo….. JENNY CON EL JEN-GEM ENVIA A CHRIS SOBRE LA MESA EN LLAMAS! Austin se emociona por la movida de Jenny pero lo sorprende Rush con el Reality Check y la cuenta estaba a punto del tres pero Jenny llega para frenarlo. Rush se me molesto y ataca con furia a Jenny pero ella lo para con un Stunner de Austin pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo en KO pero corre hacia las cuerdas y rebota….. JENNY TERMINA CON RUSH CON EL JEN-GEM! 1….. 2…. 3! Jenny nueva campeona Devastating!

JENNY LEVANTA EL CINTURON LLORANDO DE LA EMOCION! JENNY THE HEDGEHOG LA MONARCA EXTREMA!

En backstage Thomas observa una pantalla viendo la Victoria de Jenny y detras de el aparecen el ex campeon Crusher y la campeona femenil Susan, ambos tartan de calmarlo pero Tom derriba la pantalla y se va rabioso.

Se muestra el promo del siguiente Special Event: Give Up! Consistente en combates de sumisión y derivados. Despues se muestra el promo de la rivalidad entre Darlex y el WHC, Rage y la pregunta es ¿Quién dejara Blue Storm y el campeonato mundial completo?

**World Heavyweight Championship Match ******_El perdedor sera Drafteado a CWC con un First Blood Match como estreno_********

**(C) Rage VS Darlex =** El campeon mundial entra primero y espera ancioso a su retador, Darlex entra con su presentacion normal pero justo antes de que los anunciara, Rage lo comienza a atacar y la campana suena, recuerden que el combate es sin descalificación, la unica manera de ganar es haciendo sangrar al rival. El combate se lleva a cabo con un Rage muy dominante al principio intentanto varias maneras de abrir una herida en la cabeza de Darlex pero el retador se nota muy hábil al evadir todos esos ataques y revirándolos para debilitar al campeon. Rage se nota agotado ya que tubo que cargar cosas pesadas como la escalinata metalica para golpear a Darlex, llevarlo con un suples sobre una mesa, pero aun asi Darlex no sangraba. El campeon mundial sube a Darlex al ring malherido, trata de quitar la proteccion del esquinero y lo logra sabiendo que asi lo hara sangrar y justo cuando lo toma, Darlex responde con ataques a todo su cuerpo y deja a Rage en mal estado en las cuerdas, Darlex baja y saca una caja pequeña debajo del ring y caen tachuelas enormes, toma de nuevo al campeon para aplicar su Falcon Arrow pero Rage no quiere caer sobre las tachuelas y trata de contraatacar con el Edge-o-matic pero Darlex tampoco se deja, es un combate reñido, saben que si caen sobre las tachuelas, sangrarian de inmediato, Darlex trata de debilitar mas a Rage para que caiga pero decide soltarlo y darle un lazo al cuello pero Rage no cae sobre la trampa puesta por el retador. Darlex carga una silla para reventarla sobre la cabeza de Rage pero este le golpea en el estomago y le arrebata la silla y trata de golpearlo pero el retador esquiva el golpe y el silletazo rebota en las cuerdas golpeando a Rage en la cara haciéndole sangrar! DARLEX GANA EL COMBATE Y SE CONVIERTE EN NUEVO WORLD HEAVYWEIGTH CHAMPION!

Se muestra la repetición de la falla cometida por Rage, después Darlex, antes de tomar el cinturón, levanta a Rage, mira al publico que corea su nombre, prepara al ex campeon y con su Falcon Arrow… ESTRELLA LA ESPALDA DE RAGE CONTRA LAS TACHUELAS! RAGE SALE DEL RING POR EL INMENSO DOLOR! Ahí es cuando Darlex levanta su cinturón que lo acredita como nuevo campeon mundial.

En el backstage se nota a Shadyk vistiendose para su combate y cuando mira al espejo la sorprende Sonic The Hedgehog, este le dice que tenga cuidado con ambas chicas ya que Cylia es escurridiza pero Alice tiene el factor sorpresa, Shadyk se sonroja y le dice que estara bien, que después de todo es una oportunidad que no dejara pasar, Sonic le desea suerte y Shadyk se emociona.

**Royalty Hedgie Championship Match ******_Si Chloe usa un movimiento de sumisión pierde el campeonato_********

**(C) Chloe VS Sugar =** Chloe sale al ring sola mientras que Sugar sale con el titantron de las chicas Ark pero Venus y Becky estaran en su esquina apoyandola. El combate se torna muy complicado para Chloe puesto que en toda su estadia en Hedgehogmania no la hemos visto aplicar un solo finisher y Sugar se porta dominante en todo el combate siendo ayudada por la distracción de Venus y Becky en el ringside. Chloe no tiene salida, intenta varias combinaciones y llaves rapidas pero sin al menos intenta una llave de sumisión perdera su campeonato, Sugar al contrario la captura para aplicarle llaves de sumisión pero Chloe, por su experiencia en sumisión, revierte las llaves para romperlas, aun asi no le basta. Sugar se ve dominante contra la campeona y la prepara para el Sugar Babe, le cuesta trabajo pero al final consigue ejecutarla. Sugar cubre y la cuenta llega a dos….. CHLOE TOCA LA CUERDA INFERIOR CON SU PIE Y LA CUENTA SE CANCELA! Sugar reclama al referi y eso lo aprovechan Venus y Becky para golpear a Chloe, esta se molesta y ataca a las dos chicas del Ark Team por interferir, Chloe se ve molesta y Sugar intenta llevarla de nuevo con el Sugar Babe pero antes de que saltara, Chloe la lleva a una catapulta y con la ira al tope, toma a su rival y aplica una llave Le-Bell con toda su fuerza y Sugar pide la rendicion! Desafortunadamente Chloe perdio la cabeza y tambien el campeonato, Sugar se convierte en la nueva Royalty Hedgie Champion.

ESO NO DETIENE A CHLOE Y CONTINUA CASTIGANDO A SUGAR CON LA LLAVE! Pero Venus y Becky suben a defender a su compañera y la dejan malherida, Sugar enojada le regresa el castigo con la misma llave pero justo en ese momento…. SUENA "IN THE CITY"….. GAIL THE EQUIDNA CORRE A SALVAR A CHLOE! Gail comienza a limpiar la casa y se lleva con un Super Lazo al cuello a Venus! GAIL ESTA DE REGRESO DESPUES DE SU LESION! El Ark Team se van sorprendidas mientras que Gail ayuda a Chloe a levantarse.

En backstage se nota a Alice preparandose para el combate y poniendose el cinturón SES y justo llega en una penumbra Darkus, este le desea suerte en su combate y que espera pronto hacer un equipo con ella, Alice le sonrie y se acerca cariñosamente a el y le dice que si eso es lo que quiere, que quiza podria pasar, pero detrás de ellos los interrumpe Cylia y ella dice que siempre existe un roto para un descosido. Despues el anunciador presenta el Main Event de la noche.

**SES Championship Falls Counts Anywhere Match ******_Las perdedoras no podran retar a la ganadora mientras ella tenga el campeonato_********

**(C) Alice VS Shadyk VS Cylia =** Shadyk se nota un poco nerviosa ya que es su primera oportunidad titular y su primer Special Event, Cylia se nota concentrada, alardeando y presumiendo su superioridad con su rival pero en cuanto Alice entra, el publico enloquece, la erizita campeona levanta su presea en el esquinero, Shadyk le aplaude dandole su lugar a la campeona y Cylia le grita. El combate inicia con Alice atacando sin tregua a Cylia, la erizita azul esta acorralada en el esquinero y Shadyk no sabe que hacer, no sabe a quien atacar y cuando estaba a punto de atacar, Alice la soprende con un lazo al cuello y la campeona le grita "NO PIENSES Y ATACA!". El combate fue el mejor de la velada con Cylia la aguerrida ex campeona, Shadyk la novata que perdio el miedo después del lazo de la campeona y Alice que no daba tregua a nadie, anhelando retener su titulo. Cylia comenzaba a ensañarse mas contra Shadyk ya que la novata daba una gran contienda y un gran espectaculo contra la campeona, lo que provoca el enojo de la erizita azul. Shadyk tambien se percato de la constante molestia de Cylia y como castigo esta decide llevarla hasta el titantron y estrellarla contra el minitron haciendo que este quedara inservible pero Alice no se quedaba atrás ya que por cada ataque certero que daba aplicaba la cuenta que solo llegaba a dos, en la rampa, en las gradas, en el area de los comentaristas, pero ninguna de las retadoras sedia. El combate estaba en el climax, Alice ya habia desvaratado la ultima mesa de los comentaristas que quedaba y justo cuando llevaba a Shadyk hacia ella, Cylia se lleva a la campeona con un bulldog en el piso, entonces el momento lo aprovecha Cylia para subir a Shadyk a la mesa desnuda, Cylia quiere el Implant DDT para acabar con Shadyk pero después de dos intentos, la erizita negra se safa y ahora ella es quien tiene a Cylia con un candado dragon….. CHAOS BOOST SOBRE LA MESA Y LA DESTRUYE CON EL CUERPO DE SU OPONENTE! La cuenta va para tres pero Alice la jala del pie, Shadyk se levanta para atacar pero… BOTTOM FROM DE ABYSS PARA SHADYK….. CUENTA EN 1…. 2… 3! ALICE EN UN INCREIBLE FINAL RETIENE SU CAMPEONATO SES!

Alice levanta su cinturón, herida en todo su cuerpo, Cylia reacciona apenas y Shadyk se queda en el piso sentada pero sale una sonrisa, contenta por el gran combate se levanta y tambien levanta la mano de la campeona, Cylia queria atacar desde atrás pero Alice la sorprende con el BFTA! Ambas celebran y asi termina el show.


End file.
